This is a 371 of PCT/JP99/00761, filed Feb. 19, 1999.
This invention relates to a composition for prophylaxis and therapy of dermal aging which comprises a substance having human leukocyte elastase inhibitory activity as an active ingredient.
Aging of the skin is said to begin after the third decade of life. Obvious signs of aging include decreases in the moistness, gloss, smoothness, tonus, etc. of the skin and an increased number of wrinkles. These are suspected to result from the morphological and functional changes of the organs and tissues making up the skin. Thus, aging is accompanied by thinning of the epidermis and loss of oxytalan fiber in the papillary layer of the dermis.
Dermal aging, epitomized by wrinkling of the skin, is a serious beauty problem for women but no satisfactory remedy has been available to this day.
The present inventors discovered that a substance having human leukocyte elastase inhibitory activity is effective in the prevention and treatment of dermal aging and has perfected this invention.
This invention is directed to a composition for prophylaxis and therapy of dermal aging which comprises a substance having human leukocyte elastase inhibitory activity as an active ingredient.